moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Levyn
General Info | Appearance | Personality | History | Idiosyncrasies | External Links Radiance of Light. Fragment of Corruption. Coming forth this day is what seems to be a Sin'dorei paladin of grandeur. An immaculate form and appearance is usually found elegantly adorned in armor suited well for battle or even for just simple ceremonial purposes. Even his hair is kept well-groomed with the luster of satin, and rich in the deep colour of a red rose. However, what may seem like absolute perfection can easily mask unsound deception. The vibrant aroma of Bloodthistle follows this young man wherever he goes. Eyes are veiled with the ghostly green illumination silently revealing shaming addictions. His faith in the Light is forced, and without guidance. All of his ideals are held with corruption, and the air about him is anything but chaste. Nevertheless, he still holds onto a single thought of hope, and his own aspirations of finding himself. Information *'Name:' Levyn Morningray IV *'Race:' Blood Elf *'Age:' Young adult *'Gender:' Male *'Height/Weight:' 183cm/64kg *'Class:' Paladin *'Birthplace:' Silvermoon *'Professions:' Engineer, Miner *'Family:' Levyn III (father/deceased), Luelyn (mother/deceased), Venalis (sister/unknown), Caelri (brother/deceased) *'Quote:' "Like the burning sun, the heart consumes everything." *'Other Notes:' Ex-Sunfury Blood Knight. Current freelance Crusader of the Light. Appearance As a Sin'dorei, Levyn is naturally lithe and slender in his form. That does not make his body void of muscle though, his training and lifestyle keeping him well toned regardless. Natural emerald eyes are veiled with a haunting mist of a fel illumination, setting resigned emotion behind it. A natural redhead, hair is long in length and for the most part of his days kept bound in a loose ponytail that he will either let descend down the middle of his back, or hung in front over his chest. Upon his right ear he wears an earring that pierces just his lobe, a small crystal hanging from it. He keeps a grace in his strides, with his body shelled the majority of the time by elegant armor. Very rarely he will be seen in more common attire, but when he is his choice of clothing is well picked out and he will never look out of place or unpresentable. A heavy smoker... in his hand between fingers or set between his lips will most always be a burning smoke of Bloodthistle, keeping him calm and sedating his addiction. Personality Levyn had never been one of the more outgoing types. But that will not mean he will not speak up about something when he deems it fit. Well disciplined, he over time became silent when out, just by mere habit. That does not mean at all that he is not social though. He seems to enjoy conversation where it is to arise, and will gladly participate in such. He will easily adapt to any environment to suit what matter is at hand. This paladin is very stubborn. Unless he is proven wrong- and even then there can be setbacks- he will cling to his own ideas and habits no matter what anyone else may think. At times he may even say things before thinking, which had gotten him into trouble countless times. He cares not for most things, and he has quite a laid back demeanor, if not a bit sarcastic and coy. History Prelude: From the Mind of a Crusader "Sometimes the past hurts. Even though something may have happened years before, its memory brings anguish with potency as if it happened just moments before. No matter how far I venture, no matter how many scenes I view, the same memories haunt my every step. I am nothing that I once was. I am eternally changed, the threads of my soul sundered and torn. Slowly the weave has been re-sewn with the remains that once was. I did not ask for this change but the hand of fate does not seek our consent. As I ruefully look to the past and reluctantly trudge ahead to the future I realize that only I can attempt to better deal what comes at me. Have I gone through this life without friends? No. Has this life been nothing but torment and anguish? Most definitely not. I feel every moment of my history, of my experiences, that has created me. I cannot and would not be who I am today if it weren't for it all. I often look back and marvel at how far I’ve come since those first few years. Although part of the reason I know I still remain here in this life is because of my stubbornness to simply give in, I must credit the few that have stood beside me even when the odds were less than favorable when the Light seemed to betray me. Even through all this, I know no matter how hard and fast we run, the past will always be right behind us nipping at our heels. Yes, sometimes the past hurts, but I will create my own future from now on, acquire my own faith in the Light that will not forsake. This is my fate, my story. I once followed a pheonix, but from this point on, I am my own phoenix rising from the ashes of my past." - Levyn Morningray IV Early Years Born to a well off family living in the grand city of Silvermoon, Levyn had a pretty normal childhood for a High Elf. The oldest of three siblings, he grew up mischievous and happy like many others, and always had a protective nature about him for his younger sister and brother, along with a pure heart. His parents were kind people, always offering help when needed to their own and to the Alliance at the time. Despite prejudice from the other races, that did not stop their willingness to offer anything they could. With his family's influence by the Humans, this would later regard to his feelings upon the race with a certain familiarity and fondness. By his family's will, he studied under the Light as a child, and was originally going down the path of a priest with his seemingly natural talent with the Light. The Call of the Pheonix Following the Third War, Levyn grew ill after the corruption of the Sunwell as did his sister Venalis, to the point it had almost claimed both of their lives. With no other options, his familiy placed them under the care of a branch of paladins working for the Blood Knights with promises of making them well again. Whether or not they were spoken lies, Levyn and Venalis were placed in confinement within the conduct of these off-branched knights. Various experiments were executed upon them, amongst others as well, hidden observations and examinations for ways to make their people well again - with or without use of magic, some a bit more extreme than others. Even after the introduction of fel energy to the newly renamed 'Sin'dorei', Levyn had been effected into a coma. Memories faded from him of some of his time in the infirmary, unable to recall most of it, along with the time he lost in unconsciousness. When he woke finally months later, once he regained his strength he was immediately force drafted into the Blood Knight ranks with their knowledge of his background in the Light as a priest. His sister had gone missing at the time, and answers would not be given to him on her whereabouts. Betrayal of Blood Sunfury. Just that simple word is what seemed to make everything go wrong by just it's mention. His life had been taken over by just this simple name, and it consumed his very existence. He became a drone just as any other Blood Knight, still holding onto the belief it was for the good of his people. He believed this was his chance to bring a light of hope from the recent destruction, though things don't always go as planned. Upon reaching Outlands with the rest of his ranks for a mission in Netherstorm, he was placed in various Manaforges, offering his help when needed in his skill and newly ongoing interest of engineering, on guard as a simple Blood Knight, or working as a healer to the wounded after attacks upon their bases. Personal life had also taken a turn of love when he happened to propose to a fellow Sin'dorei girl working at one of his forges he had gotten to know over time. Things seemed to shatter in a simple chain of events after that. He was brought news of his fiancee's death in a mass assassination of other Sin'dorei at the forges by the Scryers. Sullen and impassioned, he took an unexpected leave from his post and returned back to his home within Silvermoon only to find his family had their lives also stolen from them. "Tainted..." The word rings through his mind to this day. It was what was whispered to him by his sister, Venalis, his family's murderer. Someone who he had not seen in so long, one no one would tell what had happened to, the voice was almost ghostly to him as it was a voice from the sister who had gone missing with no trace. What he adhered to be insanity, she had fallen to the shadows to rid what she could of her people, clutching to the view that the Sin'dorei were impure and needed to be dealt with. If asked about that pinpointed moment in his timeline, it is a blur to him, but it was thought his rage is what caused his sister's demise. Even now this torments him. A Black Rose: Awakening Some time had passed and Levyn decided to not return to Netherstorm, but instead stayed in Silvermoon to serve his city. Most nights he found himself simply patrolling the streets. Little did he know someone already had their eyes set on him, but he was not approached until one night outside of Wayfarer's Rest. One night he was approached by a man by the name of Sevothus, the meeting of the two ultimately spiraled the young paladin into a curiosity and into a trust of the Loire clan. It wasn't soon after he had then met a man by the name of Zephikel, Sevo's loyal retainer within the clan of the Loire. Zephikel would offer subtle insight about the young Lord and to this day helps guide Levyn when feeling he needed guidance or assistance. As Silvermoon was slowly deteriorating within with upcoming betrayals of the Prince, Levyn stayed blinded by it all, unwilling and averse to hear the truth. Sevothus was watching the devastating path of destruction Levyn was following and worked his way to enlighten the unyielding knight. It took taking him to the very source before stubborn Levyn began to listen and take reluctant realization. Even by then, Kael'thas had already made his move with his capture of M'uru leaving Levyn's awareness with an overwhelming disheartenment. Everything he had done, everything he had thought was for the good of his people, everything he believed in was for nothing. Melancholy days left Levyn observing the city, the people, most of which still had the same blindness he had before. He broke away from the Blood Knight ranks unable to stand listening to his own brethren anymore, leaving him bitter towards his own race and believing they would be their own downfall. Alliances and Misleading Insanity Levyn began to spend majority of his time outside of Silvermoon to escape the tiring politics and arrogant elves, wandering forests and scenaries which eventually led him to the enthrallment of Elwynn and desire of wanting to know more about the people of Stormwind. Meeting quite a few of the Humans led him into a few friendships which engaged him into a growing respect of the few who were open enough to not wish to kill this Sin'dorei. One of which was a young Human girl by the name of Venita, who he would often sneak to Elwynn and Stormwind to visit as she would also visit into Silvermoon. He learned prejudices were inane and began to only wish for animosity between their people to end. The last discomfort of Silvermoon seemed to hit base when he one day fell upon a certain wanted flyer for a rogue Sin'dorei woman. A woman who looked remarkably close to the likeness his 'deceased' sister. In uncertain shock and self-presumed insanity, he kept one of them for keeping. There was something felt about it he couldn't ignore and it only seemed to get worse. Someone began to stalk him continuously, he could hear voices he couldn't avoid or find the source of. Soft whisperings of morbid rhymes he couldn't comprehend. Seemingly the voice sought to ruin him, simple voices turned into events, events led to a framed murder that forced Levyn away from Silvermoon completely. With Sevothus currently away, he fled to Elwynn late at night dazed and unsure of what was going on. Carefully entering past Stormwind's walls, he made way to the Cathedral, into the crypts were he eventually passed out. A Night Elven priest by the name of Alliliandra had been the one to find him, saving him from being found and distracting the guards for him. Once Venita had found Levyn she offered him help and shelter at her Salvation's home. Unable to stay, Levyn eventually returned to his home residing in Darkshore, seeking the help from Sevothus. After time the voices died down, the stalkings stopped, and things began to seem calm again. Though a chill still affects him at the thought of the unanswered incidents. As things slowly went back to normal, Levyn still often visited Elwynn in hopes to find those who helped him. As life resumed and changed, so it did for others as well and acquaintances faded. He met another young Human girl by the name of Kitrina who quite well knew how to speak his language. Introduced names revealed Kitrina actually already knew of the young Sin'dorei paladin. As time passed as did conversations, Levyn befriended her, offered her his help when needed, but to this day is still unaware of Kitrina's 'spiteful' connections between herself and Venita. Despite Levyn's evolving hatred to the bright red and golden city of Silvermoon, he'd often return to it and to his small loft settling high above the city. Not by will or want, but as if something was drawing him back. A city of magic that seemed to have a tug on his very soul - perhaps something just felt a bit unfinished. Redemption: Heading North Once the news of Northrend came about and everyone began to make their journey north, Levyn instead stayed back. Any motivation to head north with the others wasn't there. Setting off for a Loire base in Eastern Plaguelands, he found Zephikel. With a long chat and observance on what was going onl, he was told of Sevo's whereabouts in Northrend, the war that was currently dawning and their own roles in it. It was in this moment Levyn began to apprehend he was part of something already without even realizing it before. They left that same night. Upon reaching Northrend, Zephikel and Levyn went their separate ways and left Levyn only with directions he would have to take in order to reach his destination. After few days passed, he reached a town which he took the advantage to rest at in his exhaustion. Later that night, the sleeping town had awoken to the sound of chaos, including Levyn. Screams tore him from his sleep and when quickly leaving the inn he stood in a simple mesmerization as someone caught his eye - a Death Knight amongst her army of ghouls. Something tugged at his perception and mind, and something would not let him look away from that woman attacking the town. Levyn stood frozen, flashes of the infirmary flashed in his mind. It would not be the last time he saw her. All in mere moments the same Death Knight was chased off by a dwarven brigade, and Levyn was taken out of his daze when she disappeared behind a burning building. Detachment of guards regrouped with the brethren that were still alive, but not much could be said for the leveled town. Approached by a man of the regiment, he explained that they sought repostment and Levyn was free to go with them. More days passed of travel and Levyn gained friendships with them, those part of the Argent Crusade. He listened to stories, gained newfound respect, and learned some were even soon to go home to their waiting families. Reaching the Argent Crusade post, he left after gathering some new supplies, and headed back onto track to his hints of Icecrown. (More currently under process of being written down.) Present Day To be continued... Idiosyncrasies * Chain smoker. Very rarely will he be seen without a smoke upon his person. Though recently sometimes it strangely won't even be lit. Seemingly just to have the strong scented cig between his lips seems to content him enough. Or perhaps he's just trying to somehow quit and this is the best way he could figure out for himself. * Carries around with him a small silver cigarette case with an engraved black rose emblem on it signifying the Loire. * An observer. The psychology of those around him intrigue his interests a lot. * Obsessed with learning how certain things work, often seen toying and tinkering with random devices or parts. An engineer at heart. * Swings both ways. * Able to speak Common. * Loves to toy with people. In new encounters he seems a bit more sarcastic and playful in his own way of opening up. * Whereas he loves the taste of alcohol, he seems to also adore tea. Often seen adding in a dash of some sort of mana dust. * Upon his back by his right shoulder is what looks like a precise carved scar tattoo, lining the shape of a Bloodthistle blossom bud with a stem flowing down and fading. * Wears various articles of jewelry that can be found on his person. A ring upon a finger, the earring in his ear, and around his neck a chain often hidden beneath his clothing holding a Sunfury signet and two keys. External Links *http://www.wowarmory.com/character-sheet.xml?r=Moon+Guard&n=Levyn Armory. Category:Horde Category:Horde Paladin Category:Blood Elf Category:Engineer Category:Miner